


a first meeting

by creamyoreofillings



Series: unfinished stories [6]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon??, First Meeting, M/M, depressed komaeda, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i dont know where this was heading, but probably a slow-build? i dunno.. these fics were rotting in my google keep for a few years.</p></blockquote>





	a first meeting

Being hated by everyone, Komaeda thought it was all he is. Being a different person from the others. A stranger that everyone avoided. Most of the time, he would accept it all. The death threats, the snickering behind his back and the constant rumors that flew around.  
  
He would just ignore them, accepting it all. Because, what more can he do? He had already given up. Komaeda knew he didn't deserve happiness. He just smiled through the burning pain he felt everyday, succumbing into the growing despair that was growing inside of him little by little.  
  
Just as he was giving up on hope, he met a reserve course student. They met by chance when he ran up to Komaeda, asking where the headmaster's office is located.  
  
"Um, hi...!" The boy started. Komaeda turned around to face the boy, the latter tensing up. "I was wondering... Do you know where the Headmaster's Office is?" Komaeda didn't knew he was a reserve course student so he was genuinely confused.  
  
"Oh.. Don't you have a map of the entire school?" He started. They boy just looked at him, confused. _'Maybe he didn't get it...'_ "I meant... Every freshman in the academy is given a map of the school campus. Are you sure you have a map?"

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know where this was heading, but probably a slow-build? i dunno.. these fics were rotting in my google keep for a few years.


End file.
